CARMESI
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: SHISUI NUNCA SE IMAGINO QUE SU CASI MUERTE MARCARÍA SU FUTURO Y EL DE SU FAMILIA


CARMESI

HARRY POTTER/SHISUI UCHIJA

Shisui no sabía que había pasado solo sintió un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo muy cerca de su corazón, todo empezó a volverse negro pero trato de estar consiente para no perder el pergamino, qué había encontrado en su misión que solo hace unas horas había terminado e iba a investigar su procedencia pero eso sería mañana, salió de bañarse, se disponía a cenar pero decidió dar un paseo en la tranquilidad del complejo, a pesar de tener una sensación extraña había cierta tensión en el aire, entonces lo pudo observar la figura de su primo Itachi pero se veía diferente como si no fuera él quiso gritarle pero no salió como esperaba casi perdiendo la conciencia, tomo el rollo la sangre toco una marca la cual brillo su cuerpo desapareció del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí o mejor dicho en otro mundo un joven recorre el bosque donde ahora vive con Remus, a él lo conoció cuando tenía cuatro años era de madrugada y el pequeño Harry caminaba para no enfriarse ya que estaba cerca el invierno sin contar que llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camisa muy grande para su tamaño pero vieja choco con un hombre alto, de cabello rubio cenizo, el hombre al verlo se congelo pues esa cara no podría olvidar nunca, este es su cachorro el miembro más joven de su manada. Se agacho a su altura.

-Hola pequeño que haces afuera tan noche, tu familia debe de estar preocupada-el niño se agacho negó con la cabeza.

-No señor, ellos no me quieren dicen que debí morir con mis padres en el accidente de auto donde viajaban borrachos-el lobo interior quería matar a esos malditos por mentirle así a un niño y a Dumbledore por dejarlo con eso muggles, a todos les dice que lo consienten, lo tratan de maravilla, si como no ya vera con el así que sin pensarlo más se lo llevo con él.

Le conto la verdad de sus padres quien era en realidad lo que supuestamente había pasado la noche en que murieron, las dudas sobre el director que era bueno pero por desgracia el solo piensa en el bien común sin importarle los realmente afectados.

Los años pasaron Harry aprendió de todo con Remus le enseño de los dos mundos, la magia era fácil para su cachorro cada día se parecía fiscamente a James pero su carácter son los de Lilly un gran pasión por el conocimiento debatir ideas, la capacidad de James por encontrar respuestas a las preguntas era una combinación de los dos, pero lo que le sorprendió mucho fue la capacidad de adaptarse a todo como un slytherin, eso definitivamente venia de la sangre negro de su abuela Dorea Black, de lo que tanto su amigo se sentía orgulloso era una lástima que ellos no pudieran ver en qué joven tan inteligente se estaba convirtiendo.

Remus con sus conocimientos sobre artes oscuras encontró varios hechizos que lleva su cachorro, como el de bloqueo de correspondencia de gringotts, amistad asía los Weasley y uno que le molesto, fue el de sumisión y lealtad asía el director así que rompió todos por muy mínimos que hubiera en el dejándolo libre, por lo que el moreno no asistió a Hogwarts sino que fue a Beauxbatons donde sus años fueron tranquilos sin sufrir el acoso de la prensa o la sociedad londinense.

Remus por supuesto estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía en Londres por el profeta, se armó un revuelo cuando Harry no llego al colegio el ministerio mando a investigar donde descubrieron que su familia nunca lo quiso que había desaparecido cuando tenía cuatro, el director fue cuestionado perdió mucha credibilidad por lo que paso sin contar los sucesos que siguieron el ataque de un maestro poseído, el siguiente años alumnos petrificados una alumna muerta le dolió un poco saber que una niña murió en el colegio un lugar donde debe ser seguro.

Lo que lo impacto fue el hecho de que Severus Snape detuvo a Peter quien supuestamente estaba muerto con lo que Sirius fue liberado después se casó con Lucius Malfoy, cosa que no le extraño pues sabía que el rubio estaba obsesionado con Paddy es más no dudaba que hubiera planeado la captura de Peter para poder casarse con su amigo no por nada era un sly el rubio.

Harry corría por el bosque ya que él vivía con Remus cerca de la manada de Fernir Grey back su pareja así que conocía bien las costumbres de los hombre lobo, la manada sabía que no podían acercarse a la casa en luna llena pues él era la pareja de su alfa y el joven su hijo adoptivo, sus veranos eran tan tranquilos en la naturaleza un ruido lo alerto se oyó como un golpe seco vio a lo lejos un bulto bueno eso le pareció a primera vista ya mas cerca vio que era un joven de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, alto físicamente unas pulgadas más alto lo que llamo su atención fue a sangre en sus ropas busco de donde venía era gravedad muy profunda tenía que apurarse o se desangraría, así que hizo un hechizo para desinfectar la herida antes de cerrarla.

Él podía usar magia aunque todavía no se hubiera graduado pues solo en la sociedad mágica inglesa eran muy arcaicos en unas cosas, mientras que en Francia les enseñaban hechizos curativos desde el primer año pues los accidentes estaban a la orden del día podían usar magia mientras no fuera una imperdonable por lo demás no había problema.

Se fijó que no tuviera más heridas de gravedad, levitó el cuerpo ya que no podía aparecerse pues no sabía que otras lecciones pudiera tener internas camino lo más rápido que pudo, con el cuerpo tras de sí para llegar rápido que Remus lo ayudara.

Remus tomaba su café de la mañana, cuando los gritos de Harry lo hicieron salir rápido por la puerta de la cocina donde provenían.

-Papá, Papá- lo vio acercarse, pero un olor a sangre inundo sus fosas nasales miro el cuerpo flotante sabía lo que pasaba, entro de nuevo transfiguro uno de los sillones en una cama donde descendió despacio el cuerpo desapareció la ropa tapando su intimidad, empezó el escaneo con varios hechizos el papiro le dijo que hacer.

Varias horas después se habían retirado a dormir tenía varias lesiones una muñeca rota, una gran pérdida de sangre que solucionaron con varios reponedores de sangre, un crece huesos, varios analgésicos, una poción para contrarrestar la temperatura otra para dormir sin sueños y una anti veneno se recuperara mejoraría pronto.

Los magos seguían intrigados por el joven ya que claramente no era un squib, ni un muggle, menos un mago que podría ser el rollo que traía claramente tenia restos de ser un translador de ida y vuelta pero por lo que pudo averiguar el lobo solo el joven podía activarlo ya que al parecer él lo activo de inicio muchas preguntas sin respuesta hasta el momento que tenían que esperar a ser respondidas.

Empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez se sentía cansado ya no le dolía el costado donde fue apuñalado, no sabía si estaba soñando o había muerto, bueno si así es no me duele nada pensó un poco divertido. Aunque se sentía abotargado sus músculos entumecidos esos eran los efectos del poderoso veneno.

-¡Veo que ha despertado!-volteo con cautela dando una mirada periférica para conocer el lugar era una casa, una cabaña para ser más exacto se veía acogedora el hombre parecía de la edad de su tío Fugaku, solo que su cabello es castaño claro y sus ojos son dorados nunca había visto unos así, vestía unos pantalones de vestir café oscuro, una camisa beige, zapatos cafés tenía un gran libro en los brazos mientras lo veía con una mirada serena desde el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-Ya nos tenías preocupado, llevas una semana inconsciente aunque con tu condición era de esperarse-frunció el ceño cual condición.

-¿A qué se refiere con mi condición, siempre tengo lesiones soy un ninja?-la cejas del hombre se alzaron hasta tocar la raíz de su cabello.

-¿Bueno eso explica tú ropa y el rollo?-el rollo recordó que lo apretó después de ser apuñalado.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto.

-A tu lado es tuyo te pertenece-le dijo el hombre.

Vio de reojo en efecto ahí se encuentra es un poco raro ya que normalmente les roban las cosas a los ninjas si los ven heridos más que eso los matan o tratan de experimentar con ellos o peor los usan como criadores para tener su habilidades sobre todo ellos que son Uchija.

-Papá-esa voz interrumpió lo que pensaba preguntar.

-Cachorro estoy en la habitación nuestro invitado despertó-no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió un joven apareció, vestía unos pantalones azul marino de mezclilla, unas zapatillas deportivas negras, una playera azul eléctrico, tenía el cabello más negro que había visto desordenado era decir poco, piel blanca rasgos andróginos sus ojos tan verdes como los arboles de su amada aldea, que tenían estos hombres que sus ojos son casi irreales.

-Hola, que bueno que este despierto no sabes el susto que me diste cuando oí como tú cuerpo caía había tanta sangre-a lo que dijo el joven le llamo la atención.

-¿Como que caía? si fui herido en el complejo de la familia-después de decir eso, los dos hombres se dieron una mirada intrigada asintieron no sabía porque el Uchija pero sentía que lo dirían no le gustaría en nada.

-Bueno, mira talvez no nos creas pero por lo que has dicho y el rollo estamos seguros que eres de una dimensión diferente, a la de nosotros ya que en nuestra dimensión no existen los ninjas, porque te decimos esto pues veras el rollo que está a tu lado es un translador por lo que puede investigar fue hecho en esta dimensión, pero un hechizo fallido lo envió a tu dimensión y creo que cuando fuiste herido la sangre ha de ver tocado una runa que lo activo trayéndote a esta dimensión-termino el hombre.

No es que no le creyera pero si en realidad era eso tenía que intentar volver, debía saber que le había pasado a su primo si solo lo ataco a él o alguien más.

-¿Cómo puedo regresar a mi dimensión?-.

-Tendría que hacer investigaciones puedo tardar por lo menos un año ya que si no sabemos a ciencia cierta los hechizos preciso podrías terminar en otra dimensión o morir si la magia se sale de control ya que tu cuerpo podría descuartizarse por la fuerza de reacción-.

Esa idea no le gustaba en nada al chico, pero que otra cosa podía hacer así que entro en una rutina sin proponérselo, sus amables cuidadores lo invitaron a quedarse con ellos mientras podían regresarlo a su dimensión, en el siguiente año y medio empezó a entrenar a Harry pues por desgracia la guerra lo había alcanzado ya que en el año que llego en el colegio de Harry hubo un torneo de duelo donde por desgracia los integrantes ingleses sabían que estaba ahí y él viejo hombre quería llevárselo a su colegio pero para su desgracia el gobierno Francés y el colegio no lo permitió trato de culpar a Remus, pero con el Francia no hay perjuicios para las criaturas oscuras ya que este había demostrado como encontró a niño y ya que ellos no se dieron cuenta de su situación no era su problema, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Para el ninja este mundo era muy interesante conocer la magia que es tan diferente al chakra, había personas muy fuertes por ejemplo el señor Remus cuando entrenaba taijitsu sí que es poderoso, pero cuando conoció a la pareja de Remus-san al verlo acercarse trago duro el hombre era el más alto que había visto no solo eso traía unos pantalones a la cadera dejando ver su fuerte y musculoso torso frente a él estaba Fernir Grey back.

Sus entrenamientos con el hombre lobo fueron los más duros que tuvo nunca sabía que después sería mucho mejor, aunque nunca en todo ese tiempo lo pudo vencer y eso que se supone que él era un genio en su clan pero con la manada solo era un cachorro como todos lo llamaban.

Shisui tenía una cosa clara como buen Uchija que era posesivo y celoso con lo que consideraba que es suyo y para él Harry Potter era suyo nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo o lastimarlo, así que lo ayudo en su guerra, el ninja se sentía orgulloso de lo poderoso que era el ojiverde su Kekkei Genkai era de lo más impresionante que había, claro que había visto mucho en una aldea llena de clanes y ninjas sin contar las misiones a otras aldeas.

Habían sido seis meses en los que Shisui estuvo esperando esta oportunidad, de poder tener al ojiverde en sus brazos hoy por fin podía cumplir hace una hora Lupin-san se había ido con la manada para su transformación las barreras habían subido nadie podía salir, ni entrar, busco por la casa a su pequeño entro a la biblioteca donde lo vio recargado estudiando unos papeles su oportunidad perfecta.

Se acercó poniendo los brazos a cada lado de Harry recargando su cuerpo al del menor recargo su cabeza en su hombro derecho, podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.

Harry se tensó un poco el cuerpo musculoso de Shisui lo sentía contra su espalda y su miembro podía sentirlo rosando su trasero, se mordió la mejilla para no gemir. –Estudiando mmm, puedo ayu-dar-te-le dijo al oído.

-Gracias seria de ayuda-trato de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Dime que quieres que enseñe sobre un mapa u otras cosas-susurro.

-Lo del mapa estaría bien-dijo el ojiverde respiro un poco se giró quedando de frente-Pero lo otro me encantaría-se puso de puntitas para darle un piquito, pero el ninja fue más rápido lo beso bien, como debe ser, rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de Shisui.

El ninja lo fue guiando a la alfombra frente al fuego ya que era una de las más suaves que había sentido, entre los dos se fueron desvistiendo ya que les estorbaba la ropa Harry se sentía muy atraído por el hombre joven pero no esperaba que también le interesara así que aprovecharía a sentirse amado por ese ninja.

Shisui deslizaba sus labios por el pálido cuello, dejando varios chupetones a su paso, la cálida piel de Harry contra la suya lo excitaba mientras sus manos recorrían ese atlético cuerpo.

-Shi…Shisui no me tortures-dijo con voz entrecortada nunca se había sentido así su piel hormigueaba por donde sus manos pasaban o su boca besaba, se sentía deseado.

El ninja mordía el hombro de Harry ya que el ojiverde acariciaba su hombría con una tortuosa lentitud podía oír su risa al sentirlo retorcerse-Eres un mago malvado-las risas de Harry resonaron en el lugar. Pero ahora era su turno de divertirse se movió rápido haciendo gritar al moreno menor al tomar su miembro con la boca y no dejo ese lugar hasta que fue recompensado con su premio.

Harry jadeaba esta había sido su primera mamada sentía que flotaba nunca se imaginó que esto sería así, Shisui seguía besándolo y acariciándolo murmurándole cuando quería estar con él. Deslizo sus manos por el sudoroso torso del ninja enredando sus dedos con los húmedos cabellos negros del ahora ojirojo, que le devolvía la mirada junto sus labios besándolo con calma disfrutando del momento. Se separaron despacio descansando sus frentes juntas. –No te vayas Shisui-dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Este no es mi mundo Harry tengo que volver averiguar que paso en realidad, pero ven conmigo una vez que todo termine-.

-Estas seguro-

-Completamente ven conmigo-

-Entonces si voy a tu mundo-sonrió el ninja volvió a besarlo, un dedo entro tensándolo un poco pero se relajó al ser besado, un segundo y luego un tercer dedo le siguieron.

-Estás listo amor-el ojiverde asintió, se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando el ninja empezó a deslizarse en su interior ya está bien dotado.

La guerra contra el hombre serpiente para él era la versión más animal de Orochimaru no duro mucho, ya que al Harry ser más ágil y el entrenamiento de Shisui lo ayudo a tener una ventaja, y que lo ataco con varios hechizos y Shisui lo apuñalo con varios kunáis después con su técnica de fuego lo redujo a cenizas junto con su serpiente por lo que por fin era libre de hacer su vida como quisiera.

Ya listos para regresar a su dimensión se despidieron de Remus pues no quiso ir ya que su vida estaba en ese lugar ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto podía regresar con su familia su esposo Grey back que lo esperaba así que les deseo suerte, Sirius también le deseo suerte después de salir de la prisión y saber que vivía con Remus no quiso separarlos pues su amigo se ganó ese derecho por cuidarlo todo este tiempo, aunque no por eso dejo de ver a su ahijado y a su amigo de la infancia los visitaba cada fin de semana y el vacaciones, al principio no le agrado que el ninja viviera con ellos pues desde un principio noto la mirada del vándalo ese asía su dulce ahijado, pero tanto Lucius, Fernir y Remus sabían que las técnicas del joven le servirían a Harry a la larga.

 **KONOHA**

El Hokage Sarutobi todavía no sabía cómo sacar de su depresión al pequeño Sasuke después de lo ocurrido con su clan sabía que una de las desgracias de los Uchija era ser consumidos por el odio y sabía que el chico lo haría no quería que tuviera ese destino tan desdichado.

El viento se empezó a arremolinar en su oficina varios ANBU aparecieron para protegerlo dos personas aparecieron.

-Hola Hokage sama-los ojos del hombre mayor casi se salían de su órbita el joven enfrente de él no podía ser ya que todos estaban muertos ¿no?

Después de ser interrogado y comprobada su personalidad como Shisui Uchija el joven conto su experiencia de lo ocurrido en la otra dimensión, que se había casado con el joven Harry ahora vivirían en la aldea era una historia increíble pero veraz, con la ayuda de Inochi Yamanaka quien corroboro las memoria aunque le costó con Harry pues no lo dejaba entrar a su mente con facilidad debió demostrar que era digno de confianza decir que el rubio estaba sorprendido de que pudiera ser detenido con tanta facilidad era un reto aceptable.

Sasuke caminaba a la torre del Hokage ya que fue llamado así que fue sin demora, ¿qué podía querer? toco la puerta lo dejaron entrar vio que había varias personas en la oficina, pero su mirada se congelo en una persona no podía ser, su cabeza dejo de pensar cuando fue envuelto por unos brazos que tanto conocía ya que lo habían abrazado en tantas ocasiones, no pudo más lloro hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de su primo.

Cuando volvió a despertar seguían en la oficina del Hokage se ruborizo por su arrebato nada digno de su clan.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En otra dimensión Sasuke, la noche que fuimos atacados mi sangré cayó en una runa de un rollo que tenía en esos momentos en mi poder que me llevo a otra dimensión donde Harry me encontró y curo-el asintió entendiendo lo dicho.

-Bueno después te explico, tenemos algo que decirle señor Hokage estoy seguro que Itachi no era el que ataco esa noche-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Al principio su actitud no me cuadro no pensé mucho en ello después ya cuando arreglábamos para regresar, me acorde que en la dimensión de Harry hay un jutsu que controla a las personas así que pensé que eso podría pasarle a Itachi, así que seguí pensando en ello-se rasco la cabeza.

-Extrajo mi recuerdo para que lo analizara con detalle viendo las características de Itachi, tiene la complexión de Harry-el cual se para le llegaba a los hombros-El Itachi que me ataco es más alto, casi de mi estatura y su forma de caminar no es la de mi primo ya que es más sigiloso además la zona de la mansión no era normal que estuviera por ahí a menos que estuvieran acechando, sin contar que cerca del árbol donde fui atacado mi primo no se acerca ya que las flores que rodean esa zona es alérgico a ellas-el niño Uchija asintió.

-Ya veo así que puede haber más personas involucradas en la matanza de los Uchija y creen que le hicieron creer a Itachi que él los mato-.

-¡De hecho pienso!-todos voltearon a ver al joven de ojos verdes-Yo, pienso que para que pudiera matar a tantos en tan poco tiempo sí que se dieran cuenta para que pudiera huir debieron ser por lo menos dos personas para acabar con las casas donde hubiera más de un miembro, aunque hay algo que no me cuadra, que es lo que ganaban con acabar con el clan completo según lo que me dijo Shisui son unos de los más codiciados por sus ojos no era el momento exacto para robarlos antes de que alguien llegara, además tengo otra duda-.

-Y eso sería joven-pregunto el hombre mayor.

-Como aseguran que fue Itachi según lo que me dijo y lo que vi las técnicas de los Uchijas son fatales y demasiado llamativas, pero según lo que dicen todos fueron apuñalados eso no me dice que fue él aunque por lo que se usaba una katana pero la herida de Shisui fue hecha por un kunai envenenado, francamente defectuoso en su ataque ya que un profesional apuntará directo a los pulmones o al corazón-.

-Ahora que lo dices Ikoto cuando me iba a atacar mi oni-san su katana no tenía sangre pero se supone que acababa de matar a okasa y otou-san-dijo el pequeño Uchija con el ceño fruncido pensando también en esa posibilidad.

-Creo que el complot se está desentrañando- dijo un ANBU con mascara de oso.

-¿Pero que ganarían con eso?-pregunto el líder de la aldea.

-Bueno fácil sería más fácil manejar a mi primo por medio del odio buscaría matar a Itachi, sobre todo sintiendo que mato a su clan se sentiría miserable y dejaría que lo hiciera luego Sasuke se sentiría furioso con la ladea por dejar que pasara lo que paso con su familia se volvería contra ellos-.

-Comprensible y muy seguro bueno creo que deberíamos buscar a Itachi, tendría que mandar un grupo-.

-No Hokage sama, lo haremos Harry y yo él no se lo esperara y con su Kekkei Genkai será más fácil si está bajo un jutsu poderos, si manda a alguien más estarán muertos-.

-Creo que tienes razón Shisui, cuando estarían listos-.

-Unas dos semanas, Harry debe terminar su periodo de descanso-viendo con seriedad al chico que es su esposo, el cual solo le sonrió pues sabía que el ninja no lo dejaría salir antes hasta lo había amenazado con amarrarlo a la cama lo cual no dudada que hiciera solo para que descansara.

Mientras caminan al complejo Uchija, Sasuke se siente muy feliz su primo no está muerto, y hay una gran posibilidad que su hermano no matara a su clan pero sobre todo ahora no estaba solo como lo estuvo en estos dos años.

Sasuke se quedó dormido en los brazos de su primo con unas lágrimas por lo que Harry transfiguro unos colchones con unas cobijas para que los tres se durmieran en la sala, los dos podían entender la desesperación del pequeño al quedarse solo en el mundo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Sasuke no fue a la academia tenía permiso del Hokage para ponerse al día con su primo, hablaron rieron le dijo lo mucho que lo extrañaba como había cambiado todo de la noche a la mañana.

La comida de Harry le sabia a gloria, él se defendía en la cocina, pero no había comparación tanto el cómo Shisui devoraban la comida en ese momento la indiferencia y frialdad característica de los Uchija lo que ni les importaba.

-Shisui-gimió el ojiverde ya que el ninja está devorando su miembro como si fuera un dango dulce del cual está obsesionado su esposo, para mortificación del menor están en la biblioteca de la casa en cualquien momento tanto Itachi como Sasuke pueden aparecer.

En realidad a Shisui no le importa nada cuando tiene a su Harry solo para él, solo tener su olor tan cerca lo enloquece no podría imaginar su vida sin él.

-Mío-gruñe mientras besa sus muslos oyendo los dulces jadeos de Harry.

-Pu…pueden en…entrar-.

-No lo harán-gruñe además puso un jutsu no permitiría que los vieran Harry es solo suyo.

-Shisui po…por favor más-pide el menor a lo que no duda en responder el mayor introduciendo con más fuerza en su boca el miembro de su esposo para que se corra él se beba esa dulce esencia.

El ninja vio a su esposo en la biblioteca solo sello con sus jutsu se acercó pues quería lo deseaba desde que llegaron no habían estado solos por la búsqueda de Itachi, este era un buen momento.

Lo tenía en el escritorio totalmente desnudo –Eres hermoso-le dijo al oído mordiendo su hombro mientras lo siente restregándose contra él.

Sin pensarlo mucho se alineo para entrar en el, gruño siempre se sentía tan estrecho espero hasta que se pudiera mover "muévete" le hizo saber que estaba listo empezó lento sintiendo como las manos de Harry lo abrazan por el cuello quedado los verdes ojos contra los suyos negros, devorando esos labios hinchados y dulces al ritmo de las embestidas, la velocidad aumenta sabe que no aguantara mucho oyendo gritar a su amante lo sigue solo unas embestidas después.

Mientras recuperan las respiración, besa su cuello y hombro-Me gusta tenerte así amor-el menor le responde dándole un suave beso-Te extrañe tenerte así-abrazándolo.

La mañana llego muy rápido para el gusto de Shisui la noche fue maravillosa con su esposo sonríe viendo que esta abrazado a él acaricia su cabello sus pensamientos se pierden.

Flash back

Las dos semanas habían pasado se preparaban para ir a buscar a su primo Sasuke estaría protegido por varios Anbus en lo que ellos no están a aunque no le preocupa pues las protecciones que Harry puso en la casa son más que efectivas.

Les llevo casi una semana encontrar al escurridizo Uchija faltante no podía negar que había cubierto muy bien sus pasos pero había algo con lo que Itachi no conto y eso fue su pequeño ojiverde que fastidiado de dar vueltas o ir por pistas falsas utilizo uno de sus hechizos de localización y listo en menos de dos horas habían dado con el susodicho.

La cara del ninja era todo un poema al ver a una de las personas que creyó que había matado con sus propias manos.

-Hola Ita-kun mucho tiempo sin vernos-le sonrió como siempre mientras Harry solo rodo los ojos por las payasadas de su esposo.

-Tú no eres él, es un buen gensutsu-

-Oh en serio Ita-kun si no soy el cómo puedo saber que hasta los ocho años dormías con una tortuga de peluche que te dio mi mama-el ojiverde vio como el ninja enrojecía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo todavía en shock.

-Sabes quién soy y he venido por ti-

-Has perdido tu tiempo no volveré después de lo que hecho-

-Escucha sobre eso…-no pudo terminar pues empezó a atacarlos la lucha entre los primos comenzó por primera vez Harry puede ver el verdadero potencial de su Shisui las habilidades, técnicas, velocidad es increíble lo ayudo a luchar con voldemort pero nada como esto.

Casi había pasado una hora y la lucha no había terminado pero el ojiverde decidió que era necesario acabar ya pues podía sentir varias firmas acercándose lanzo un escudo el cual saco de concentración a Itachi lo cual aprovecho Shisui para noquear a su primo, Harry apareció y segundos después aparecieron en la aldea.

A Itachi lo acomodaron en una habitación protegida para poder curarlo, Inochi descubrió el sello de Orochimaru que desestabilizaba mucho al chico haciéndolo perder el conocimiento y la realidad en algunas cosas, era difícil quitarlo pues no sabían a ciencia cierta el significado del sello en sí.

Harry se acercó para verlo su magia lo guio para curarlo todos podían sentir la fuerza girando alrededor de él, Shisui estaba un poco preocupado pues podía ver el esfuerzo de su ojiverde podía ver las gotas de sudor acumulándose en su frente de un momento a otro la magia exploto junto con el sello y se movió rápido para detener la caída del mago.

Lo acomodo en una cama ya que estaba agotado por la remoción del sello.

Tardo tres días en despertar su esposo pero en ese tiempo se descubrió que fue Danzo y los otros dos asesores quienes mandaron a eliminar al clan Uchija usando a la raíz para perpetrar el ataque.

Se armó un revuelo los clanes exigieron la ejecución de los lideres pues eran un peligro para la aldea y a la raíz empezaron a remover los sellos de sumisión de los ninjas para que ahora fueran leales a Konoha.

Fin flash back

Caminaban por las calles de la aldea Shisui y Sasuke, pues su ojiverde le había recomendado que tuviera esos momentos con su primo para que la soledad y desesperación que tuvo al sentirse que solo fueran quedando lejos de su mente.

-Mmmm-el mayor sonrió pues como todos los Uchija a excepción de él no son muy habladores.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar primito?-el menor hizo un puchero al ser llamado así.

-Shisui, no tienes miedo que te quiten a Harry-dijo como no contesto rápido levanto la vista para verlo frunció el ceño, cuando lo vio que sonreía.

-La verdad no, conozco muy bien a Harry el me ama nunca me dejaría él es de las pocas personas que son muy leales-dijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con los que traten de quitártelo ya que el?-el mayor lo vio de reojo que tenía su primito las mejillas un poco rojas, mejor que nadie sabe lo hermoso que es, además él es más bello por dentro.

-¡Cuando estábamos en su dimensión!, había muchos que lo querían pero Harry es mío por eso no le di oportunidad a nadie me case con él-el menor sonrió al ver la cara molesta de su primo.

-¿No tuviste problemas? ¿Fue fácil?-lo oyo resoplar.

-¿Que más hubiera querido? Lupin-san es una buena persona pero cuando se trata de su cachorro es aterrador no te h dicho pero él es un hombre lobo-

-¿Hombre lobo?-con grandes ojos abiertos lo miro incrédulo, el asintió.

-Si cuando era niño fue mordido por uno, años después encontró a su pareja Fernir-sama el da miedo es enorme dos metros musculoso y se transforma en un lobo café oscuro de casi tres metros-la boca del menor estaba desencajada.

-Él le enseño a aceptar su lobo interior por lo que no se transformaba en licántropo sino en un lobo ya te imaginaras cuando le dije que quería casarme con Harry-por primera vez el Uchija menor vio con pesar a su primo.

-Si me persiguió en su forma lobuna para demostrar que era digno de cuidarlo, fue duro pero lo conseguí, lo peor fue cuando conocí a Black-sama ese si da terror-

-¿Y quién es el?-

-El padrino de Harry a él lo encerraron en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió pero créeme su ahijado es lo que más ama y cuando supo que me iba a casar con el-solo el menor vio cómo su primo reprimía un escalofrió.

-En la batalla final lo vi acabar con los enemigos con las maldiciones más horribles que he visto, con decirte que uno de ellos lo vi como saco sus intestino por la nariz-por primera vez Sasuke sintió nauseas de algo-Los Black son conocidos por ser una de las familias más oscuras, sabes lo mejor Harry también es uno-

Sasuke vio a su primo como si estuviera loco como que lo mejor, al ver su desconcierto se apresuró a explicarle.

-Ellos podrán tacharlos de locos pero son muy protectores de su familia y seres queridos-de ahí siguieron platicando de otras cosas mientras van a la cima del monumento de los Hokage.

Harry venía con las compras pensaba hacer una rica comida para los tres sabía que quedaría cuando Itachi regresara de su misión, las calles son tranquilas cuando vio algo que no le gusto unos hombres agrediendo a un niño se acercó.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-gruño los hombres lo vieron le iban a contestar cuando vieron sus ropa que traía el símbolo de los Uchija, tragaron pues sabía que era el esposo de Shisui así que hicieron lo más prudente y dos huyeron solo el tercero hablo.

-Se lo merece es un monstruo-

-Yo solo veo un monstruo y no es él lárgate-siseo el hombre prácticamente desapareció.

Se agacho para ver al niño este levanto la vista tenía unos bonitos ojos azules con unas tiernas marquitas le sonrió.

-Tú debes ser Naruto, hola soy Harry te gustaría venir a comer con migo-lo vio un poco receloso pero se sentía sincero así que solo asintió le extendió la mano el mayor la tomo.

Al llegar a la casa principal dejo las compras en la cocina lo guio a una de las habitaciones-Anda toma un baño para que cure tus heridas-tímido sonrió.

Naruto se preguntaba por qué ese hombre tan amable lo ayudaba ya que todos lo odiaban, con el agua lavo sus lágrimas, salió con la toalla envuelta.

Ahí lo esperaba con un cambio de ropa una playera rojo sangre y unos pantaloncillos cortos negros.

Llegaron a la cocina lo veía que empezaba a cocinar se dio valor le hablo.

-¿Por qué me ayuda cuando todos me o…odian?-

-Yo no te odio, todos son ignorantes tú no tienes la culpa-dijo firme.

-Sabes porque me odian, me puedes decir-lo vio morderse l labio pero asintió.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?-pregunto firme y asintió.

-Sabes del ataque del Kyubi-asintió aunque como que no le gustaba a donde iba la conversación.

-Tu madre Kushina Uzumaki una gran ninja por su poder casi ilimitado, tenía la capacidad de contenerlo pero el día que ibas a nacer un ninja renegado los ataco hiriéndola haciendo que no pudiera controlarlo, tu padre el Yondaime hizo un sello en el que dio su vida para que pudieras contenerlo así salvo la aldea, esperaba que la gente te viera como un héroe pero son ignorantes temen a lo que no conocen para ellos es fácil culparte y odiarte pero no es tu culpa entiendes-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mientras el lloraba al saber lo que le paso a sus padres que lo amaron y dieron su vida por él.

Ya más tranquilo mientras pensaba en lo dicho.

-Porque nadie me dijo quien son mis padres, Hokage jiji lo sabe no-

-Sí, lo sabe él porque no te lo dijo no lo se puede pensar que es lo mejor para ti, no sé cómo piense Naruto, pero una cosa sí puedo decirte cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites ya que somos iguales-

-Tienes un demonio en tu interior-

-No pero soy diferente como tú-movió su mano para transformar los vasos en aves que volaron y cantaron.

Shisui y Sasuke llegaron a casa oyeron voces en la cocina sabían que no podía ser Itachi ya que llegaría en la noche o al amanecer vieron a Harry con un niño rubio preparando galletas.

Shisui se acercó a besar a su esposo revolvió el cabello del rubio pues sabía que su amor lo había adoptado pues cuando supo de él se molestó mucho, levanto la ceja al ver como Sasuke veía al rubio casi embobado tenía que aceptar que con ese color rojo sangre le sentaba mejor que el naranja que vestía siempre.

Así que a su primo le gustaba el pequeño rubio pues no tenía mal gusto, bueno le daría una ayudadita-Eres Naruto no-el rubio asintió.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi esposo Harry-

-Si ttebayo me invito a comer con ustedes-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno lávense las manos que ya está listo-dijo el ojiverde.

La comida fue exquisita eso le pareció a todos los ahí sentados, Naruto solo estaba acostumbrado al ramen pero esto no sabía lo que era pero sabía delicioso, cuando le dieron el postre un pastel de chocolate prácticamente babeaba.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?- le pregunto Shisui una semana después de que comiera en su casa.

-No-gruño con las mejillas un poco rosas, el sonrió esto sería divertido.

-Hmmm ya veo, entonces creo que Kiba creo que se llama y la niña Hyuga no tienen competencia-dijo como si nada pero su primo volteo verlo rápido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-trato de decir con voz neutra pero su primo detecto los celos en ella.

-Bueno Harry me dijo que siempre lo ven a escondidas, los ha visto. Naruto me recuerda mucho a Harry cuando lo conocí ellos son leales, amorosos, sabes quién sea su primer amigo casi te puedo asegurar que se va a enamorar de él-lo dejo con sus pensamientos mientras el entro a besar a su esposo.

Desde ese día Sasuke se ha acercado más a Naruto si pelean pero el Uchija se ha asegurado de tenerlo para él, la mayor parte del tiempo por eso cuando su primo Harry les dijo que si podía darle una habitación en el complejo el no puso ninguna objeción, nada más porque es un Uchija y son fríos no brinco de felicidad.

Varios en el consejo no eran felices de que el niño demonio casi viviera en el complejo Uchija, pero el como muchos no eran idiotas y ese joven el tal Harry no era un adversario fácil si fuera cualquier otro no habría problema pero sabía que políticamente el chico era implacable tanto que lo sorprendió la primera vez que dijo que no tenía derecho a hacerle lo que le hizo al heredero Uzumaki y Namikaze, poniendo en su lugar a varios de los clanes cuando sobre todo dejo fuera a los viejos del consejo en esa platica diciéndoles que no eran de ningún clan a diferencia de él que por matrimonio lo era.

Todos notaron que sabía de lo que hablaba pues ese día llevaba unas ropas raras si pero mucho más elegantes que cualquiera que hubieran visto nunca, sin contar la cadena de oro con el rubí de casi doce centímetros grabada con escudo, cual el aclaro que era el de su familia dejando claro que tenía la educación de un noble, por lo que nadie dijo ya nada aceptando que el mocoso se fuera vivir al complejo. El más feliz con el resultado era Hirazune Sarutobi pues había tratado de darle un hogar al hijo de Minato pero no lo había y ahora lo tenía por fin.

Sentados sobre el tejado de la casa principal del complejo Uchija, los tres hombres ven el horizonte han pasado diez años.

Desde que Shisui volvió de esa dimensión y muchas cosas han cambiado.

-Sabes Shisui, si no hubieras terminado en ese mundo no se hubiera sido de nosotros-dijo Itachi.

-Probamente yo me habría ido buscando ser más fuerte, no habría aceptado que amo a Naruto-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí y yo talvez hubiera muerto-

Sasuke ve al jardín donde están sentados en un bonito desayunador su rubio de casi seis meses de embarazo, el moreno estuvo contento de que los dos estuvieran en el mismo equipo lo que le molestaba era la chica que quedo con ellos en primera porque era una fangirl, segunda porque su rubio quería que fueran amigos y tercera pues esta lo trataba como basura y nadie trata mal a su amado.

Naruto no entendía porque a su novio no le gustaba Sakura era linda no, hasta que Harry le explicó que su celoso novio sentía que a él le gustaba por eso no la quería cerca.

Después el rubio se dio cuenta que la peli rosa no quería nada con él, menos cuando supo que su amado Sasuke y el eran novios le había gritado que lo dejara que no lo molestara hasta que Sasuke le dijo que él nunca se fijaría en ella que el ama a su rubio más le valía ni tocarle un pelo.

Cuando cumplieron quince años decidió que era momento de casarse con su Naruto ahora tres años después esperaban a su primer hijo.

Itachi también sonreía al ver a Neji con un bebé de un año de cabello negro, con ojos negros sin pupila, piel blanca.

El ojinegro después de haber sido encontrado por su primo al cual creyó muerto, regreso a la aldea para poder seguir con su vida, su familia le había ayudado mucho para recuperarse de lo que sucedió, desde niños había llamado su atención el chico Hyuga, cuando este cumplió los catorce decidió que era momento de hacerle saber que sería muy pronto su esposo.

Neji no podía todavía creer que el heredero Uchija le hubiera dicho hace unos días, que lo vio en el campo donde el entrena que lo había escogido como su futuro esposo. Al principio creyó que bromeaba pero al pasar de los días se dio cuenta que no mentía y que iba en serio.

Sobre todo después de que regreso con su equipo de una misión este lo acorralara en un callejón donde lo beso, sus ojos se abrieron no lo podía creer quiso resistirse pero la verdad no pudo correspondiendo el beso.

Dos días después de la reunión mensual de los líderes de la aldea, su tío se veía molesto pero le informo que en una semana se casaba con el heredero Uchija.

La semana se cumplía todos los Hyuga llegaron al complejo de su futuro esposo ahí ya se encontraban los de su equipo, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, el Hokage por su puesto Itachi, Sasuke y unos elegantes Shisui Uchija junto con su esposo Harry, un hombre que su tío admira y odia.

El complejo Uchija se veía impresionante adornos muchos se veían muy finos pero sobre todo caros, está de más decir que al sentarse a la mesa la vajilla era una de las más finas que hubiera visto, las copas eran de oro por Kami pues cuánto dinero tenían.

Los Uchija sonreía al ver la envidia en los ojos de los Hyuga al ver la vajilla y las copas lo que ellos no sabían que todo era de las arcas de Harry, se reían cuando este les dijo que pondría las sencillas pues había unas que tenían rubís, esmeraldas y diamantes. Harry lo hizo porque le caía mal la prepotencia de Hizashi no le gustaba como trataba a su sobrino e hija mayor y como ahora sería parte de la familia le mostraría quienes eran mejor.

Neji estaba nervioso ya cuando Itachi se acercó a él para decirle que se iban, nunca se imaginó que girarían con una cosa que no sabía que era ahora estaban en la playa en una isla, según lo que le dijo su esposo era una que ahora pertenecía a los Uchija y nadie que no fueran ellos podían entrar.

Si él estuvo con una mujer pero Itachi será el primero de hecho sabe que el único, muerde su labio.

-No hagas eso-susurra a su oído trata de verlo molesto pero sabe que su mirada no lo intimida-Tranquilo-dice junto a sus labios, pero Neji no lo oye lo demás que le dice, se ha perdido en la oscura mirada medio reacciona cuando siente que es acariciada la piel de su espalda, los labios del mayor bajan por su cuello sintiendo como la ropa rosa su piel al ir cayendo al piso dejándolo completamente desnudo, pero no siente el frio pues siente el cuerpo de Itachi rodeándolo con los brazos compartiendo ese calor que irradia.

Aunque se estremece un poco al sentir la suave y fría sabana en su espalda, se olvida de ella pronto pues el fuerte cuerpo que se frota contra el suyo es lo que real mente importa, no le importa a Neji, si Itachi creía que estaba desesperado pero rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de su esposo para sentir más fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Itachi estaba perdiendo la poca cordura con la forma en como Neji se frota contra el aprieta los dientes para no tomarlo en ese momento que todavía no lo prepara así que hace lo que mejor sabe distraerlo se separa un poco con los dedos acaricia despacio su miembro haciéndolo jadear y retorcerse, sonriendo con malevolencia empieza a lamer ese rico dulce con toda la calma del mundo.

Después de tener la mejor noche de su vida el castaño solo pudo disfrutar el despertar con su ahora esposo la isla era un sueño había plantas y animales que nunca había visto ahora sabía que todo lo que habían dicho de Harry era cierto venia de un mundo diferente.

El heredero Uchija sonrió al recodar su boda y luna de miel con su oji lila.

Y por último Shisui sonreía al ver a su amado Harry que le da un poco de fruta a su hijo de ocho años un pequeño de cabello negro alborotado, piel blanca ojos negros con un aro verde una combinación de los dos en los rasgos.

Recuerda cuando Harry le dio la noticia que sería padre de no podía dejar se sonreír casi toda la semana y cuando tuvo a su bello bebe en sus brazos solo beso a su esposo agradeciéndole el darle una familia. También sus bellas gemelas ojiverde de seis años serían las niñas más celadas por los tíos que no permitirían que ningún rufián se les acercara con pensamientos impuros.

Shisui sabía que fue afortunado el haber viajado a otro mundo, y traerse con él al ser más hermoso a sus ojos, que ha llenado sus días de amor.

Fin.


End file.
